yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Shashinu
Ruby Shashinu is an OC created by Sambo1103. Appearance Ruby had blonde hair in pigtails that go down the side of her head. She also has a purple ribbon in her hair. Her eyes are bright green and her bust size is 1.4. She has three scrunchies on her left arm. They are red, orange, and yellow. And she has purple stockings with pink hearts strewn around it. Personality Ruby has the Sleuth-Hero persona. If she witnesses a murder she will attempt to alert everyone around her to get away and then she will attempt to apprehend the murderer. If the atmosphere gets low enough she will patrol the school, inspecting students, instead of reading in the plaza. She is an outgoing person and tries to be friendly to everyone. She usually looks to the bright side of things and tries to be positive. She is deathly afraid of the ocean and spiders and is sometimes made fun of for it. She has an iron will and does not trust others easily. Relationships Hyaila Ototio: Ruby and Hyaila have been best friends since Ruby moved to Akademi High. Ruby puts all of her trust in Hyaila. It might be easy for her to betray Ruby. Mei Gachiwekibu: A good friend of Ruby's. Ruby trusts her a lot. Kyuji Konagawa: Ruby's foster brother; cares for her a lot and tries to keep her out of harm's way. Heikino Hansamu: Mei Gachiwekibu's best friend. Ruby dislikes him and tries to avoid him when she hangs out with Mei. Toga Tabara: Ruby has a massive crush on him. She wants to talk to him but always ends up getting nervous and running away. Background Information Ruby grew up in Tokyo with her parents, Yvena Shashinu, and Raknuko Shashinu. Around Ruby's Seventeenth birthday, there was a massacre in which her parents died. She was immediately put into foster care, in Buraza Town. The family that took her in had a son, Kyuji Konagawa. Her foster parents decided to put her in the same school as Kyuji, Akademi High. Quotes "Yeah, actually, I do need help with something. I lost my book somewhere on school grounds earlier and I can't find it. Could you help me find it? (Task) "Really, You'll help me?! Thanks! I hope you can find it..." (Accepting Task) "Yeah, I guess it is my problem, not yours, but thanks for asking anyways." (Denying Task) "Oh, you found it! Thank you so much! You don't know how much I missed this book!" (Completing Task) "Oh really, you could tell, how embarrassing..." (Correctly guessing her crush) "Wait, what, oh no, I don't like him. Sorry to disappoint you..." (Wrongly guessing her crush) "Oh, thanks! You just made my day! (Compliment w/ regular reputation) "Wow, thanks! That really means the world coming from you!" (Compliment w/ high reputation) "Um, yeah, thanks..." (Compliment w/ low reputation) "Oh my gosh! Is that person dead!? I have to find the culprit!! (Reacting to a corpse) "No! How could you!? You won't get away with this! I won't let you!" (Reacting to murder) "Wait, is that blood? (hesitation) Whose blood is this? I should really tell a teacher." (Seeing blood) "Ahh! Ugggg, really? I swear, this is the third time this week! I better go change. (Getting water dumped on her) "Ahh! Wait is this blood!? Oh my gosh! I need to call the police! ...Once I clean this off." (Getting blood dumped on her) "Ahh! What the... is this gasoline? I better get this cleaned off!" (Getting gasoline dumped on her) "Oh my, that sounds dreadful..." (Gossip about a random student) "Hey, that's not nice! You shouldn't gossip about people" (Gossip about one of her friends) "Hey what are you... AHH! Get away creep!" (Victim of panty shot) Daily Schedule At 7:00 she will arrive at school. At 7:05 she will change her shoes at her locker. At 7:10 she will head to the Plaza and read. At 8:00 she will head to class and chat with her peers until class starts. At 1:00 she will go to the Plaza to eat her bento. At 1:20 she will head to class At 3:30 she will head to the roof and chat with her friends. At 4:00 she will patrol the school grounds. At 6:00 she will leave the school. Ruby's Photos RubyTiedBack.png|Ruby w/ new hair RubyPortraitNewestBlonde.png|Ruby's Old Hair RubyGraphNew.png|Ruby's Current Rep Graph RubyKiskaeImproved.png|Ruby's Kisekae RubyPortraitNew.png|Ruby's Old Portrait RubyNewFront-0.png|Ruby's Front RubyNewSide-0.png|Ruby's Side Student 4-1571690571.png|Ruby's OG Portrait RubyInfoNewestBlonde.png|Ruby's Info Category:OCs Category:1st Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Sleuth-Hero Category:Sambo1103's OCs